


Something Strong To Hold Onto

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Domme!Eva Series [1]
Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Strap-Ons, fantasies, light humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug has a weird dream. Eva decides to help him try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Strong To Hold Onto

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, comments are loved. The title is from a hilariously inappropriate song that has no real connection to this fic called Map of Tasmania by Amanda Palmer.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Doug wakes up feeling disoriented, which is normal if he has a concussion but it's the middle of the summer. Also, the main source of disorientation is the fact that his head is pillowed on a pair of tits, not a wide, barrel chest. He frowns and sits up. Eva's snoring softly, mouth open. Doug shakes his head, fragments of his dream coming to him a few at a time.

"Oh. Oh my God," Doug says. "Eva, Eva, wake up. I had the weirdest dream."

Eva groans and rolls on her side away from him. "I'm listening or whatever..."

"I had a dream Rhea made me suck his dick. But like in a good way," Doug says. "I was sort of alright at it but it was still a weird dream."

"Your boner is digging into the back of my thigh," Eva mumbled into her pillow. "I'll fuck your mouth all you want later."

"Oh..." Doug settles back down alongside her, arm looped over her waist. "What if I don't like it?"

"No kink negotiation when I'm trying to sleep," she says.

Doug buries his face in her hair and tries to fall back asleep.

 

-.-

 

Doug comes home from conditioning with Belcher to an array of strap-ons laid out on the bed with Eva sitting against the headboard and scrolling through her phone. They're a variety of colors and sizes but Doug gravitates towards the most realistic one. He picks up the flesh colored dick and its black harness, stomach fluttering with nerves. When he looks up, Eva's set her phone aside and is grinning at him.

"From what you told me I figured you'd want that one," she says.

"Did you get all these today?" he asks.

"Nope. I've had them for awhile, I just figured it wasn't something you'd be into," she says. "Ground rules first though. Sit." She pats the space on the bed next to her.

Doug sits down and hands the strap-on off to Eva. He can't seem to stop fondling it and it's distracting.

"Whenever you want to stop, you just say so. Do you want me to call you names and stuff?" she asks, angling her body to face him better.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Like baby. Or sweetheart. Or slut." She says the last word with a sharp click of his tongue and Doug flushes bright red.

"Yes please," Doug says. He feels a bit breathless from it.

"Holy fuck this is going to be awesome," Eva says, grabbing his chin and giving him a short, biting kiss. "Get naked for me babe. I wanna see how hot you get from choking on my dick."

"Oh..."

Eva frowns. "Still good?"

Doug nods. "My dick is so hard I'm having trouble thinking."

"I fucking love you," Eva says with the tiniest hint of a giggle.

Doug scrambles off the bed to start stripping while Eva puts her other toys and does the same. He watches as she slides the harness on with a practiced ease that makes him jealous for a brief moment of all her past lovers. He shakes it away when she perches on the edge of the bed and spreads her legs. Doug drops to his knees between her legs before she says a word, but once he's face to face with the fake dick, his brain sort of shorts out. It'd seemed so easy in his dream.

"Second thoughts?" Eva asks, fingers scritch-scratching their way through his short hair and across his scalp.

"I don't actually know what I'm doing," he says.

"It's okay. Just let me do all the work," she says. "Mouth open, babe."

Doug obeys, stretching it wider when she taps the silicone tip against his bottom lip. Looking up at her, seeing her pleased smile, helps settle his nerves. She spreads her fingers out across the back of his head and pushes him down onto it so the whole tip is in his mouth. It doesn't taste like much, but it's so foreign to have something so big resting on his tongue that he nearly gags. He takes a deep breath and moves his tongue a bit, a soft, humiliated noise escaping him when he starts to drool from the effort. When he looks up though, Eva's still smiling. The shame fades pretty quick after that.

He bobs his head a bit, tentatively sucking as Eva's thumb rubs along the back of his ear in gentle encouragement. She pushes him a little further down once he gets the hang of it. Once he's managing to get about half of it in his mouth without a problem, she starts to talk.

"Bet you've been dreaming about a cock in your mouth for awhile, huh?" she asks. "You take it so easy..."

Doug flushes bright red and drops his hand to his lap, stroking his dick with a dry hand. Eva smiles and squeezes at the back of his neck.

"Gonna get you real good at this. Turn you into the best little cock slut," she says, rocking her hips up so the tip of the silicon cock is bumping against his throat. "Next time we'll do this in the living room so anyone who walks in would see you."

Doug's eyes flutter shut as he groans. He strokes his cock a little faster, twitching a bit at the roughness of it.

Eva gives a breathless noise of her own. "Knew you'd like that. What if Xavier walked in, hm? Saw you taking my dick so fucking good. Bet he wouldn't be able to help himself."

"Please," Doug gasps out, pulling his head back.

"What is it babe?" she asks, smoothing a thumb over his swollen lips.

"This is...really nice, but I also really would like to get you off now, if that's okay," Doug asks.

"I am definitely down with that," she says, wiggling back enough to undo the harness and toss the strap-on to the other side of the room.

She doesn't hesitate to grab the back of his head and haul him in again. There's nothing tentative about this for either of them. He laps at her slit, surprised at how wet she is from using a toy on him, though he supposes that seals the deal on how into it she is. Once she's rocking down onto his face, he brings two fingers up to slide into her.

Eva's moans rise in pitch as he starts to suck at her clit, giving her the occasional hint of pain by scraping his teeth carefully over the sensitive bud. She starts to curse, trembling legs hooking over his shoulders and locking him close as she shakes through her orgasm. He doesn't let up though, determined to trigger another one. It hits before the first one fades. She flops back on the bed, dragging in heaving breaths as Doug gets on the bed to stretch out next to her.

"Good job," she says, patting his face with a mostly limp hand. "You wanna fuck me?"

Doug shrugs and shifts onto his back. "You're still sensitive. I can jerk off."

"Nah, I got  it," she says, rolling onto her side and curling into him.

She spits in her hand and wraps it around his cock. She doesn't work up to it, instead jacking him hard and fast as she sucks at his earlobe. He comes with Eva's name on his lips as he always does. She kisses him as he comes down from it, her free hand cupping his chin as her thumb rubs along his jaw.

"You think Xavier would actually let me suck his dick?" Doug asks.

Eva laughs. "That boy would let you do whatever you want him to."


End file.
